Treasure Bond
by Bane
Summary: This, hopefully, will be a huge book with some adulty themes ;) A gnomish bard and his dwarven paladin campanion (along with a few others they meet along the way) go on a treasure hunt theyll never forget..... Book One of Horrordale Trilogy ..... other


****

Chapter One

****

Ok here's a disclaimer: When I say TOWN it's a synonym for CITY. I know Raven's Bluff is a big city!!! So all you people who rag on me for saying it's a town I'm just trying to be less redundant. Its like saying "Chicago, its my kind of TOWN!" Well Chicago is a city based on population but its just a different word…. There I'm done. 

PS: You can get my AIM SN and critique me through that(its on my profile page thing)

PPS: I know this is short chapter but the rest will be bigger this is more of an intro

PPPS: How can I keep my BOLD text BOLD? When I type its in bold but when its posted its not, you can put it in your review or email me or IM me (see the PS)

"A start of an adventure can come at any time, at any day, and to any person…"

As the morning sun broke through the tattered wooden window-slats of Kimblee's gnomish hovel. Kimblee has been living on his own for quite some time now, and has enjoyed it greatly. Kimblee's hovel had three four chambers: the living area (Kimblee must think this area is for every piece of furniture he can cram into it!), kitchen, bedroom, and the latest edition, his vault. This new add-on was crafter by he and his close Dwarven friend, who has gone away on a great dragon quest. This vault was a typical Dwarven vault with three branches so to speak, all straying from a center statue of the god of Gnomes with an unlikely companion, Garl Glittergold standing almost shoulder to shoulder with Moradin, the god of Dwarves. Maybe this statue was a little fantastic, but Kelruin insisted on it. In each branch treasure ranging from glorious jewels to worthless broken pots. Even with his new vault, Kimblee's so-called treasures littered his whole hovel.

Each chamber of this humble dwelling contains various knick-knacks, all scattered on shelves and in drawers. Altogether they were worth nothing, a few daggers, kobold tails, unreadable spell scrolls, thousands of arrows, bolts to a crossbow he doesn't have, torches, tools, etc., but to Kimblee they were his reason for living. Through all this mess, though, one item is set aside in a crystal box, inside a metal chest, and wrapped with the strongest chain mail rope, the Mythal. Adventurers of the past had left this invaluable orb probably to be never found again. It didn't just fall into Kimblee's lap either! He had to go on quite an adventure for that piece. Long and tedious in fact, almost a deadly one! But that is neither here nor there, the only thing that matters is that he owns it now. It gives him some sort of magical feeling deep in his soul that he cannot explain. 

His parents, though caring and loving ones, are so boring! Everyday he needs a new adventure, and he is living in the right town for his needs. Raven's Bluff is a moderate sized city with a wide variety of races and people. Kimblee's hovel is located at the northern tip of Raven's Bluff in a small district called Grassnol. Numerous hovels covered a grassy hill. Halflings, gnomes and a sprinkle of dwarves live in Grassnol. Grassnol is littered with venders working through carriages and make shift stands. Halflings selling "magical" items (really just items with a spell of Nystal's magical aura cast on them). Gnomes selling the craziest inventions those little gageteers can think up and of course strong and sturdy dwarves selling various weapons, armor and alcohol. At the very top of the hill, which makes up Grassnol stands a humble tavern called The Pirate's Falchion. This tavern is a huge one with a long bar with small side booths scattered haphazardly across a rugged ballroom-like floor.

"Today is another great day for adventuring!" Kimblee rose with excitement. Kimblee is actually a very excitable person and really loves the feel of danger (even though he really has no sense of it!). As Kimblee donned his newest piece of armor, his beloved Mythril shirt, he looked into his mirror. "Yes, oh yes this piece of armor was worth every penny!" Kimblee told his reflection. Kimblee didn't exactly "pay" for this piece of wear, but he has it and that's good enough for him. He really isn't much of a thief per say, but more of a bard of sorts. Jack-of-all-trades is what he classifies himself as. This Mythril shirt is the second of Kimblee's Mythril suit, adding to his year old bracers of this mysterious material. **KNOCK**

"Um, oh one moment!" Kimblee stammers as he hurries to finish dressing. 

"Come on Kimblee! Open up its me!" Shouted a familiar voice. 

The small gnome Kimblee opened up to reveal a stout dwarf dressed in a very shiny, spiked ice-scale suit of armor and a cape of black dragon scales trims with the fur of a red dragon's beard.

"YIPEEE! Kelruin you old devil!" The gnome couldn't help but grin from ear to ear at this old friend. "Well, I see you dragon expedition went incredibly well."

"Ho, ho, why yes it certainly did!" The dwarf paladin exclaimed crossing his arms showing off his new armor.

"Come on in friend, we'll have some tea………….


End file.
